The Sad Truth
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: Garnet and Amethyst have terrible parents. One day things go to far and Garnet decides enough is enough, so she leaves with Amethyst. While staying with friends Amethyst's feelings for one of them grows greatly. How will she handle this? Warning: girlxgirl. If you don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Steven Universe story, it is an AU story. This also my first girlxgirl story. I wrote this as a assignment for adv creative writing. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe.**

* * *

I sit on my bed, holding my sister, Amethyst, in my arms as she cries against my chest.

Even with my bedroom door shut I could still hear my parents fighting. It's getting louder and sounds like it's starting to get violent.

This is the fourth time this week they fought and the second time that the fight is about Amethyst being lesbian.

Mom blaming dad, saying that if he hadn't left his "magazines" lying around were a little girl (Amethyst is 14 years old, I recently turned 18) could get into them.

Dad yelling at mom, calling her a whore and that it's her fault their daughter is "fucked up in the head".

And poor Amethyst, she was just sitting on the couch, watching Paranormal Witness when the fight started a few hours ago. She sensed that mom and dad were going to start fighting and tried to leave, but mom, roughly, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into it. She begged to be let go, but this just, made them angry and the both slapped her hard in the face. She fell to the ground crying.

I saw everything from the kitchen.

When I knew they weren't paying attention, I ran in there, picked up Amethyst, and ran to my room, slamming and locking the door behind me.

I have been trying to comfort her for hours now, but she won't stop crying.

Sighing, I get up off the bed, placing my sister down gently, grab some things: suitcases, duffle bags, string bags, and a few backpacks that are full.

"W-what are you doing Garnet?" Amethyst asks me.

"I'm taking you away from this place, forever." I tell her.

"But I'm only 14, still a minor. How can we just leave?" Sadness is very much in her voice.

"I'm 18, legally an adult. I can become your legal guardian." I kneel down in front of her so we are eye level. "I won't ever let them or anyone else hurt you again." I say to her and wipe away some of her tears.

I can tell she noticed her suitcase.

"Oh, and I packed your stuff for you already. All you need is a few more things that will need to go into your backpack." I tell her.

This causes her to jump of the bed and glomp me, almost making me fall.

"You're the best Garnet!" She says as she hugs me.

I smile and hug her back.

We freeze when we hear 2 doors slam and a car start.

I look out the window and see dad leaving and, mom went into the basement where she's probably doing drugs.

"Go pack the rest of your things and meet me back here. Alright?"

"Ok!" She says and hurries to her room.

She's back in about 8.5 minutes.

"Help me carry the bags." I tell her.

"Ok. Hey, where are we going anyways?" She asks.

"We are going to go stay with Pearl and her older sister Rose." I tell her.

"Cool, I love hanging out with them!" She says as we make our way, quietly, to my car.

After all the bags are put in the trunk and back seats, Amethyst and I get in the front seats and I back out of the driveway, leaving this place for the very last time, and heading to our friends' house.

When we get there Amethyst is passed out, so I have to carry her in. Rose, Pearl, and Gregg (Rose's fiancé) carry the bags in for me.

"You can put her in my room for tonight; I'll just sleep on the couch." Pearl says.

"Thanks." I say and bring Amethyst to the room and tuck her in.

Rose shows me to the guest room and we all go to bed for the night.

* * *

**A/N 2: Please tell me what you think, unless you are gonna flame me. NO FLAMES! Please favorite and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2. I would like to thank **Xxawesomenerd37xX**, **SpaceWonder368**, **EPicFlight13**, **DS(guest)**, **Ununnilium**, **the reviewers that didn't put a name and it just showed up as guest**, **Mystque84**, and **Crankwave **for reveiwing the first chapter. ****I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

_this is thought_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

(Amethyst's POV)

Sun shines through a window and I hide my face into the pale blue pillow.

_Wait, pale blue pillow? My stuff is either black or shades of purple._

Sitting up, I look around the room that I am in.

The room is shades of pale blue and pale green with some orange, pink, and yellow here and there.

I look over at the door when I hear it open.

"Amethyst, are you awake?" A calm and quiet voice, that I recognize, asks.

"Yeah Pearl. I'm up." I say smiling slightly as she enters the room.

"Glad to hear that. And before you ask, I told Garnet to put you here in my room last night when you two arrived." Pearl says.

"Oh cool. Thanks Pearl, you're an amazing friend." I say as I get up and hug her.

She hugs back.

I can tell she's smiling.

After letting go she leads me to the kitchen for breakfast.

Rose had made all my favorites: eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, biscuits, pancakes, french toast, berries and other fruits, juices, and hot chocolate.

I swear I have never been so full in my life!

_*happy sigh* __Tummy happy!_

After helping with the dishes, I get dressed and help the others set up Garnet's and my stuff in the 2 guest rooms that Rose says we can have.

Right now we're gonna be sleeping on air mattresses, but we are going to get beds tomorrow.

Once we finish with the rooms, Gregg suggests that we all go out and see a movie.

Muppets Most Wanted ends up being the movie we see.

At the theater we get two large popcorns for Pearl&I and Rose&Gregg to share and a medium popcorn for Garnet, sodas, I got root beer, Pearl got Sprite, Garnet got Mr. Pibb, Rose got Sprite as well, and Gregg got Dr. Pepper. We also got a bunch of candies, if we don't finish them we can take them home in out purses (of course I don't mean Gregg is carrying a purse).

After the movie we go out to dinner.

We end up going to Sizzlers.

When we get home, I take a shower and go to bed, clutching the dark blue and violet plush bear Pearl gave me for my sixth birthday.

* * *

**A/N 2: Sorry if this chapter sucks. I do hope you liked it. Please review. Flame and I will send to your house, with a machine gun.**


End file.
